My Son
by She'sAManiac
Summary: Set 10 years after season 7. Kim dies, and Sam is sent to live with a father he barely knows. Jelliot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-It was a draw between "My Son" and "My Changes" because no one voted in about a week. So I'm going with "My Son" I'm going away tomorrow for my vacation, so it'll be a while before I can upload. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**JD's POV**

It was silent in the car.

I sat in the front seat of the Porsche, my son sat in the back seat. This wasn't my car; I had borrowed it from Perry. I looked at the kid from the rearview mirror. He was staring out the window, his expression a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion. Poor kid…

I hadn't seen my son since Kim moved too far for me to come, when he was still a baby. It had been a long ten years. But now I didn't know what to say.

Kim died two weeks ago in a car crash.

What _could_ I say?

I pulled up outside the apartment. I got out, and lifted Sam's suitcase out of the boot. Reluctantly, he followed.

In the ten years we had been apart, he had changed so much. What had started as an innocent, chubby baby had become a small, thin boy with sadness clogging up his dark blue eyes. He raked a hand through his brown hair, and sighed through gaunt lips. His face was sunken from loss of sleep and food.

But I couldn't tell him how much he looked like his mom.

My son went into the spare bedroom and shut the door behind him. I sighed, and got a beer from the fridge. I had developed a taste for it in the past decade, and I cracked it open as I sat down on the couch.

The door opened and shut, and Elliot walked into the room. I stood up, and walked over to her. I slid my arms around her waist and kissed her, needing to feel her soft lips against mine. Even in her early forties she was still beautiful, and her smile lines only added to it. She broke away, and smiled.

"Hey!" she said softly.

"Hey" I whispered back, and kissed her cheek again.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now. He's in the spare room"

Elliot nodded, and turned her head to the photo on the TV. Our wedding photo. That had been nine years ago, but I didn't love her any less than I had then.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I lay on the bed, listening to the adults talking outside. Talking about me. Talking about how hopeless I was, probably. Not that I could actually hear them, but that was the sort of thing most adults say about kids like me.

I already hated it here.

If it wasn't for the stupid law I wouldn't be here. I would be back in Austin living with my grandma or my best friend Toby. But then again, if it wasn't for the stupid law, I would be doing lots of things. Hmm…

_Sam runs into an off-liscence with a gun and points it at the shop owner. "Give me a large pack of Oreos or else I'll shoot!" he yells. The shop keeper picks up his own gun and shoots at Sam five times. Packets and jars crash to the floor, and Sam falls as he is hit._

Damn, I forgot the stupid law applies to everyone else as well!

Mom never liked me daydreaming like that. She always said it was too much like my dad. She hated my dad. So naturally, so did I. Hell, if its how you've been brought up, what can you do?

I used to go into random daydreams just to piss mom off. But now I would give it up completely just to see her again.

On the day of her funeral, someone sent me a chocolate cake in the post.

I felt a tear well up in my eye, but I didn't cry. I hadn't cried on the day of her death, and I didn't cry at her funeral. So why the hell would I be crying now?

I hate chocolate cake…


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent in the car

**JD's POV**

"Elliot, stop stressing!" said Carla firmly, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Carla, but this is hard, I mean you should see the way he looks at me…"

"Honey, its ok! You're being neurotic! What happened to super-confident Elliot?"

"Super-confident Elliot didn't have to deal with a ten year old stepson who hates her!"

"He doesn't hate you…" Carla muttered.

I stood a few metres away, slouched against a wall. Even though they couldn't see me, I could hear them very clearly. And my heart wrenched every time I heard Elliot crying like she was now.

The sad thing was that I knew exactly what Elliot meant. Sam had been with us for a week, and he still spent most time alone in his room, only coming out for silent meals and toilet breaks. And when he did come out, he avoided talking to me or Elliot unless absolutely necessary, and would fix us with a foul, hateful glare otherwise.

"It's only been a month since Kim's death, he's still healing!" I heard Carla say. "Imagine how hard it is for him!"

"It's just, this is my one chance to be a mom, you know…I gotta go, Carla" Elliot said. She walked off in the direction of the supply closet she hadn't used for almost 15 years. I came out of my hiding place and walked over to Carla. She gave me a sympathetic, mother-hen type look.

"Hey, JD" she said. Her voice was soft and pitiful.

"Hey, Carla" I replied.

"You heard everything just now, yeah?" she asked. I gave her a quizzical look, but she stopped me from asking.

"I know you were up against the wall. I saw your foot"

I nodded. Carla sighed.

"JD, you've gotta talk to Sam about this at some point! And by the way, where is Sam?"

"I had to leave him at home for a bit, but I got someone to cover my afternoon shift so I can be with him"

"JD! The kid's mom just died; you call that responsible parenting?"

"He's a smart kid; he's not going to do anything stupid!"

There was a sharp whistle, and I turned swiftly.

"Good morning, Dr Cox!"

"Don't you find it slightly sad that it's been 20 years and you still let him treat you like this? It's pathetic!" said Carla, amused.

"Get your girly ass over here, Tamara! If I'm covering your shift later the least you can do is get me a coffee!"

I shrugged at Carla, and ran to his side like an obedient puppy. Regardless of what was going on outside the hospital, time stood still inside. Dr Cox was still the same narcissist jerk he had always been, except for a few lines of grey streaking his ginger curls. It was odd to see how unlike his parents Jack was. He had matured into a quiet, studious, sweet, polite boy in his mid-teens. Jennifer, on the other hand, was a miniature replica of her mother, which made for some awkward situations.

I got Dr Cox's coffee, and went in to check on a patient.

Then another patient.

Then a coding.

Then another patient.

Then my shift ended. I went outside, got onto my Scooter and began the drive home.

**Note-Not going to be able to update for a week, so please read and review and vote on what story I should write next on my profile! Thanks. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent in the car

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the sofa in the house, my face buried into a pillow. I heard the door open and shut. Dad was home. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that if I shut them tight enough I would make myself invisible…

"Sam?"

Or not.

"You ok, Sam?"

I didn't say anything. What a dumb question! This guy really was an idiot.

"Sam?"

"What?" I said through the pillow. It was meant to come out snappy, but instead sounded more like a muffled "mmpfh" sound.

"Are you ok?"

I pulled the pillow away from my face and snapped a quick "Yes!" before burying my face in it again. Go away, go away, go away…

"Look, Sam…" I heard him say. I felt the couch sag as he sat down beside me. "I know this must be really tough for you…"

Oh look at this, I thought. He's trying to be sympathetic! He's probably using the same speech on you that he uses on a million people a day. Doctors can be so patronising sometimes.

"You don't know anything" I muttered.

"What?"

"You don't know anything" I said, chucking the pillow on the floor. "You don't know anything about me"

He was silent for a moment, and I thought briefly that he was going to leave. But then he spoke again.

"Let's play a game then. 20 questions. Let me get to know you"

I gave him a piercing stare. I could feel the hate and the rage boiling up inside me. It was all his fault. Everything! If he hadn't dumped mom then we wouldn't have moved to Austin and she wouldn't have been in that accident…

"No. I don't wanna play your stupid game! It's stupid! You're stupid! I hate you! If you'd even bothered to come down once in a while to see me then maybe I'd actually care about you! But I don't! So leave me alone!"

I got up, turned, and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and punched the pillow a few times.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…"

Exhausted, I flopped down onto my bed and buried my face in the duvet. A week had gone. Only…roughly four hundred and sixteen weeks to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elliot's POV**

I sat in the supply closet, looking around at the bottles and cleansers that used to be so familiar, thinking about what Carla said.

"_It's only been a month since Kim's death, he's still healing. Imagine how hard it is for him…he doesn't hate you…"_

Doesn't hate me, huh? How would she know?

The door opened, interrupting my daydream. Janitor stood outside, looking at me with a bemused expression.

"Hey, Blonde Doctor..."

"Hi Janitor" I said, wiping away the dried tears on my face.

"Might I ask what you're doing in my supply closet?"

"I don't know…hey, Janitor? Do you ever think that someone could hate you so much that it could completely ruin your life?"

"Nah. I'm a winner!" said the Janitor. I smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah…you said that last time. Just forget it, its nothing"

I got up, and walked past him.

"Hey!" he called after me. "This person who hates you, you want me to tip acid down his ear?"

"No thanks!" I called back, and walked off.

* * *

I got home, and opened the front door. The first thing I saw was JD on the couch. I sat down next to him, and placed my hand on top of his.

"You ok, JD?"

"Yeah, we kinda had a row…well technically it was more of a rant on his behalf"

"Oh…"

We sat in silence for a few moments. People thought there was a big difference between us and the Cox family. After all, Perry and Jordan showed their anger and emotion, whereas we were always happy-go-lucky about everything. But looking at it, we were probably more screwed up then they were.

"Why do you reckon he hates me so much, Elliot?" His eyes were on the floor.

"He doesn't hate you, you're his dad!"

Ok, so I'm a hypocrite, so what?

"I don't know, maybe you should just talk to him"

"Tried and failed, Elliot…"

"Don't give up! He's your son; he needs you to be there for him"

"Oh, like it's so easy!"

"What?"

"That's rich coming from you, Elliot! You're just as nervous that he hates you as I am! Well let me tell you this, he's my son, not yours!"

"JD…"

"If you think it's so easy to talk to him, go ahead!"

"Fine, maybe I will!" I said. I turned, and walked into Sam's room, shutting the door behind me with triumph and purpose.

But then I turned around to the person staring in incredulity from his bed.

Oh frick!


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent in the car

**Author's note-Ok, I know ****the characters are a little OOC, but hey!**

**Sam's POV**

My bedroom door opened, and Elliot stormed into my room, slamming the door behind her. I stared at her, open-mouthed. She looked at me in disbelief, as if she couldn't understand why she'd come in. To be honest, I didn't either. How dare she?

She blew her bangs out of her face, and slid down my door until she was sitting on the floor in front. She sighed.

"Frick…" she said to herself.

"Get out..." I muttered in what I hoped was a threatening voice. She gave me a confused look, and for a moment I thought she was actually going to leave. But then she straightened up and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"No" she said firmly. "I want to talk to you"

"What about?" I muttered bitterly.

"You need to stop being so foul to me and your dad. I know you're still grieving over Kim, but so are other people. Now JD is trying his best to be there for you but you are making it damn difficult. So stop it…"

She had run out of words. I didn't know she could be so harsh. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't either.

"He isn't trying…" I muttered. "He doesn't want me here. He never wanted me here!"

"Sam…" Elliot said, her voice way softer than before. "You know that isn't true…"

"Yes it is!" I interrupted. How long was it going to take for these stupid people to get the message? "If he wanted me in the first place, how come he didn't try?"

"He tried so hard, Sam! When Kim moved he battled for so long in custody. You were all he ever thought about for weeks! He barely slept; he was almost bankrupt paying for the most expensive lawyers he could get…"

I looked at her.

"He tried, Sam. He just…lost"

**Elliot's POV**

Suddenly Sam lunged at me, pulling me into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry…" he cried. "R-really, I'm s-sorry Elliot!"

I put my arms around him and hugged back.

"I m-miss her Elliot, I miss m-mom, I miss her…"

JD told me he hadn't cried once since Kim died. It was time for him to break. And he broke…spectacularly.

"It's ok, Sam"

"A-and she wouldn't want me b-being so m-mean, I'm s-sorry…"

Every thought and feeling of the last month flooded out with his tears onto my jumper.

"M-mommy…"

I sat with him in his bedroom. When his breathing settled and he fell asleep out of exhaustion I got up and opened the door. JD fell into the room.

"Were you listening in?" I snapped. He grinned up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Dr Cox taught you well!" she grinned sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, and helped him up. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Idiot…" I mumbled fondly.


	6. Epilogue

It was silent in the car

**N****ote-Last, very short, chapter! Narrator's POV.**

"Favourite…song?"

"Oh, that's easy! Don't Stop Believing!"

"You like Journey? They suck!"

"Sam, I wouldn't say anything about Journey to your dad!" Elliot whispered in Sam's ear as JD started pouting.

"Ok, my go!" said JD. "Hmm…favourite pizza?"

"Duh, pepperoni!"

"You have good taste in pizza, my friend!"

"My turn!" Elliot grinned. "What would you do with a hundred million dollars?"

"Floating head doctor!" JD yelled.

"What?"

"Here we go…" said Elliot.

"I'd spend the money researching how to successfully separate my head from my body, that way I could literally be in two places at once!"

JD's head tilted and he went off into a daydream. He snapped out of it quickly with an exclamation of "Stupid body!"

"What about you, Sam? A hundred million dollars!"

"I'd research how to successfully bring people back from the dead…" Sam muttered. His face fell. Elliot and JD looked at each other, and JD patted him on the back.

"It's ok, Sam. I bet she's real proud of you right now"

"Yeah…" Sam muttered. Then he smiled and turned to Elliot.

"What if you have a hundred million dollars?"

**Note-That's all folks. If you fancy a sequel, please vote on my bio. Thanks.**


End file.
